Puzzles
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: A three chapter story involving jigsaw puzzles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender or the puzzles mentioned.

"Puzzles"

Chapter One - Paladins

Keith was heading towards the training deck when he passed by the lounge. He paused in the doorway at the unusual sight of the other four Paladins crowded around a small table. Curiosity getting better of the teenager, he entered the lounge, crept up behind Lance, and peered over his shoulder to see what had captured everyone's attention. To his surprise, it was an old fashioned jigsaw puzzle. "I love puzzles."

Lance jumped about a foot in the air. "Jeez, Mullet! What are you doing sneaking up on people?!"

"Calm down, Lance," Shiro admonished. "Besides, I saw him approach." Shiro noticed that Keith was riveted on the puzzle they were doing, so he scooted closer to Hunk in order to allow the Red Paladin to join them.

Keith sat down as his eyes took in the state of the puzzle. The border was done, but that was about it. "May I see the box, please?"

Pidge handed over the box she had been studying. To his surprise, it was a mythological scene of a dragon guarding a castle. Keith looked over the collection of pieces covering the rest of the table and picked up a couple of pieces and effortlessly put them in the correct places with great accuracy. Lance's mouth dropped open. "How'd you do that?"

Keith smirked. "I told you. I love puzzles."

Shiro smiled. "I remember at the Garrison Keith would put together 300 piece puzzles in as little as thirty minutes and use that as a relaxing activity."

"Who got you the most stressed?" Hunk asked.

"Iverson, naturally. He would try to find something to complain about but could never find any flaw in my piloting skills, so he would assign me to other areas, such as engineer or communications officer, and complain when I didn't do them flawlessly. One time, he had me do three back-to-back simulators. For all three, I was the assigned communications officer. He complained for almost 30 minutes after each one. After the last one, classes were over, and I escaped to my room."

"I found him an hour later putting together a 750 piece puzzle."

Pidge looked down at the puzzle they were doing at that moment. It was halfway done! "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Lance asked.

Pidge gestured to the puzzle in front of them. "It's halfway done already. We were struggling to-" She cut herself off as she watched Keith put another piece in place. She realized that all through his explanation Keith's eyes never left the puzzle as he started putting pieces together.

"Keith, you don't happen to have that 750 piece puzzle in your room, do you?" Shiro inquired.

Keith blushed in embarrassment, almost matching his jacket. "I do actually."

"After this puzzle is done, we could all do that one together if everyone wants to," the leader suggested.

"I'm in," Hunk replied.

"Sure," Pidge responded.

"I'm game," Lance added.

"All right. I will go get it, but I will say if you are struggling with this 300 piece puzzle, the 750 is a lot harder." Keith stood up and left the lounge, surprising the rest of the Paladins. How were they supposed to finish the puzzle without Keith's help? The quartet looked at their puzzle, and their mouths dropped open. It was already finished! They took apart the puzzle and put it back in the box.

Keith exited his room with a box in his hands. He was a little excited to do this puzzle again. It showed a pack of wolves traversing a snow covered field under the full moon with a forest in the background. Maybe the rest of the Paladins would be able to help more this time though he didn't need help. Hopefully there wouldn't be a Galra attack while they were putting the puzzle together. Keith had a smile on his face when he reentered the lounge, happy to spend time with his fellow paladins for once.


	2. Allura

Chapter Two \- Allura

Allura tapped her foot on the floor of the training deck, somewhat impatiently. Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had showed up for the team training she had scheduled for that afternoon, but for some reason Keith wasn't there. That struck the princess as strange. The Red Paladin wasn't one to miss a training session; in fact, he was most likely to be found on the training deck out of all the Paladins. For him to be missing, it had to be serious. She looked at Shiro. "You Paladins start with the meditation. I'm going to go look for Keith."

"Check his room first, Allura."

"Why?"

"Call it a hunch."

Allura was confused but did as Shiro suggested. She knocked on Keith's door and was surprised to receive a calm reply. "Come in."

She entered to a strange scene. Keith was seated at the desk in his room with small pieces scattered on its surface. His jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, and his knife sheath was laying across his lap. His entire posture screamed relaxed. She had never seen the impulsive Paladin so relaxed. She slowly approached him. "Keith?"

He looked up and was surprised. "Allura, can I help you with something?"

"Yes but first, what are you doing?"

"This is an Earth jigsaw puzzle. This one is a 550 piece puzzle, showing a spiral galaxy." Keith put another piece in the puzzle. "It's a relaxing activity for me."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, but you are missing the team training."

The color drained from Keith's face. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Allura!" He grabbed his sheath and snagged his jacket. "Do I need my armor?"

"No. The others aren't in their armor. We are simply doing the meditation to strengthen your bonds with your teammates."

Keith nodded, put on his jacket, attached his sheath, and followed Allura back to the training deck. Keith joined his fellow Paladins on the floor. Allura joined Coran in the observation area. "I see you found Keith, Princess."

"Yes. It appears he had lost track of time."

"What could make him lose track of time?"

"He was doing what's called a puzzle. I've never seen him so relaxed before. I was wondering if there was a way to get him more puzzles."

Coran twirled his moustache thoughtfully. "I think I might know a way."

"A trip back to the Space Mall?!" Lance exclaimed, fist pumping. "Awesome!"

"Yes. Well, we have an important item to pick up but not everyone has to come," Allura brought up.

"Count me out then," Keith replied, walking off the bridge, returning to his room.

"Most excellent in that case. Our mission is to collect something for our Red Paladin," Coran explained.

"What would Keith want from the Space Mall?" Hunk asked.

"They might sell puzzles in the Earth Store," Pidge commented, adjusting her glasses.

"Let's get him some puzzles then," Shiro stated, leading Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance to the pod bay.

Keith had finished the galaxy puzzle that he had started earlier in the day and started another puzzle. This one was a small 300 piece puzzle showing a sunset in the desert. It reminded him of living in the desert on Earth. He didn't miss it, but there were several beautiful scenes that couldn't be seen anywhere but Earth. He had finished it and was putting it away when he heard a knock on his door. He called out, "Come in."

"Keith, could you open the door? My arms are full," Shiro replied.

Confused, Keith stood up and opened his door to reveal not only Shiro but four others as well. Keith stared at the group gathered in front of his door. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Allura stood there each holding a couple of puzzle boxes. "Why?"

"Because you need something besides training to occupy your time," Shiro said.

"Because even you need to relax," Lance replied.

"Because I have never seen you so calm," Allura added.

"Because everyone needs a hobby," Hunk mentioned.

"Because why not?" Pidge asked.

Keith accepted the boxes that his friends piled into his arms. He smiled. "Thank you so much."


	3. Thace and Ulaz

Chapter 3 - Thace and Ulaz

Thace and Ulaz were looking for Keith. They knew their kit didn't relax enough, so they were going to make sure he didn't overwork himself. They figured he had been on the training deck but strangely found it empty. "I thought he'd be here."

"I know, Thace. Maybe he's in the lounge?" Ulaz suggested.

The pair of mates walked to the lounge, but Keith wasn't there. However, Shiro was. "Thace, Ulaz. Is there something you need?"

"We are looking for Keith. Do you know where he is?" Ulaz asked.

"We already looked on the training deck, but he wasn't there," Thace added.

"Did you check his room?" Shiro suggested.

"No."

%%%

Keith was doing another puzzle, a 500 piece that showed the city of Tokyo, Japan. He smiled. Shiro had picked this one up from the Space Mall when the other Paladins had gone last. He was glad he had more puzzles to do. Hunk was right. Hobbies were a good thing. He was about halfway done with the puzzle when there was a knock on his door. He paused with a puzzle piece in his hand and answered, "Come in."

To Keith's delight, Thace and Ulaz entered his room. He grinned at his father figures in the Blade of Marmora. The two Galra stared at their kit, confused as to his activity. He was seated at his desk. His jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, and his knife sheath was laying across his lap. His entire posture screamed relaxed.

"Kit, what are you doing?" Thace asked, watching Keith putting some pieces together.

"It's a jigsaw puzzle. I find it relaxing actually," Keith explained, putting some more pieces into place.

"You are actually relaxing?" Ulaz inquired.

Keith another piece in the puzzle. "Yes. The team actually encouraged me to indulge in this hobby of mine."

The two Galra were dumbfounded. Their kit had finally taken the advice that he needed to relax. They were glad he had a team that looked after their kit when they were away. Thace walked over to their kit and nuzzled the back of his neck. Keith paused in his puzzle piecing and purred to him. Taking that as a cue, Ulaz came over and started grooming Keith, starting with his hair. Keith purred even louder. Even though he loved putting puzzles together, nothing relaxed him more than nuzzles from his father figures.

Fin


End file.
